rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Ministry of Dragon
Ministry of Dragon is a organization exist for the dragon community. The organization was once the strongest organization that existed on Earth. Throughout the century and evolution of human, the Ministry has weaken greatly. History Dragon is a superior race that walk the earth long ago. They are very strong and once ruled the Earth and govern the monsters, feared by human. The dragon race terrorize the other race on Earth. In 18th century, a great war finally broke up among dragons and humans. The battle end until the Universe Council interfere and decide to drop an asteroid on the dragon race. It result wiping off 80% of the dragon from Earth. With the decrease in population of dragon race, the human seal the dragon lord away. After that, most of the dragons went into hiding and ministry of dragon was formed by the remaining dragons to free the dragon lord from centurys of prison. List of Members The ministry made out of Lord, Elder and Agent. There were toward of six dragon elders. This Six elders each representing their own region. The region divide into America, Oceania, Asia, Africa, European and Antarctica. Lord Dragon Lord -''' '''????????? Currently sealed away by human race. The ministry is working to free him from its prison. Legend has it that the release of the dragon lord is the rise of dragon ages. Only a few elder of America's see him century before. They currently all communicate through voice with Dragon Orc. Elder Elder of America - Quetzalcoatl An middle ages man has tattoos and drawings all over his body. He wears a feathered cape and crown all the times. His real form is a giant serpent with colorful feather wings. His favourite is child offering. Elder of Oceania - Julunggul A sexy female elder who dressws lustfully in purple. She dye her hair in seven different colors. Her real form is a giant serpent with rainbow scales. She like to capture young boys and turn them into manhood. Elder of Asia - Ao Guan An elderly man that dresses in chinese traditional attire and wears a scholar hat. He has a long beard and mustache. His real form is a chinese ocean dragon with fin. His ocean pearl has been stolen by Gill. His palace has been invaded by Sun Goku before and he also steal his golden pillar, now acts as the amazing weapon for the Sage Goku. Elder of Africa - Masingi An elderly Africa lady who dresses in brown roots. She has an giant golden earring. She always carry an tree shape cane around her. Her true form is a herb dragon. It's entire body is grow full of herb. Mortals call her the healing serpent. Elder of European - Drac A youngest and handsome elder. He has long red hair. His eyes are blood red as well. Anyone who looks at him is unable to resist his charisma. The most ambitious one among the elder. He is also a rare sorceress dragon. His real form is a glass like dragon which grant him the power of invisibility. He once dug up a woman's eye who could see through his invisibility. Elder of Antarctica - Tiz Heruk An middle age man covered himself with snow coat. He rarely shows his face. He hides his face under the eskimo hood. His real form is a frost dragon. The less active member among the elder. Notable Dragon Agent to be continue Type of Dragon Category:Jona19992 Category:Males Category:Females Category:Monster Category:Animal Category:Group